Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded product.
Related Art
Various resin compositions have conventionally been provided and used in a variety of applications. Resin compositions have been used particularly for various parts or casings of household electric appliances or automobiles. Further, thermoplastic resins have been used for parts such as casings of business machines or electronic or electric apparatuses.
Resins derived from plants have recently been utilized and one of conventionally-known resins derived from plants is a cellulose derivative.